Cameo Lover
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***James Smut*** You've had a crush on James for a while now, what happens when the two of you are left alone?


**A/N- Yay I'm back with another one-shot, I hope you all enjoy! MAJOR WARNING: the ending sucks! A HUMONGOUS thank you and my deep apologies to ****annabellex2**** who requested this, and it took me almost like forever to actually get it written. It was laziness on my part, I won't lie. But it is Wednesday, and I promised you last Wednesday that it would be up within a week. I couldn't get it exactly how you requested, but I did my best and I really do hope that you like this. Thank you so much for your patience! Also, the title of this story is based off of a Kimbra song, but it is based VERY lightly from her song, I found the title to fit quite well with this. Well I'll end it here...just to let you readers know, I will be taking requests for one-shots, any kind, but I can't do all of them that I receive, and I can't make any promises as far as the time frame goes because first of all it's summer, and second I'm still working on my story I'll Be There For You. I enjoy writing but am out of fresh ideas, so PM me or even leave your request in a review, and I shall see what I can do. XD**

The lights start going off through various stores, arcades, and shops along the boardwalk as you walk alongside of James, signalling the closing of the beach for the night. Curiosity fills your mind as you look around and notice that out of the group of eight people who came tonight, you and James are the only two left. You shuffle the bag of cotton candy to your other hand and steal a glance at your watch. "Wow, I didn't realize it was already one o'clock", you inform him.

"Time flies when you're having fun", he responds with a wink and that million dollar smile of his that gives you heart palpitations.

"That is does", you reply a bit regretfully. You are an intern at Rocque Records, where you are an assistant to the famous Gustavo Rocque. For five months now he's been producing music for the band Big Time Rush, and you've grown quite fond of the members; Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond. You actually were surprised when Gustavo introduced you to James, because he was your neighbor until your family moved away to L.A. for your dad's job when you were fourteen. As a kid, he was charming and handsome, but now...now he's comparable to a Greek God. James stands 6'1, with dark brown hair that sweeps across his forehead. His hazel eyes are encased by the darkest, thickest eyelashes you have ever seen on a man, and his pink lips are set in the perfect pout when they're relaxed. James is also tanned with a good build, his body was hard against yours the occasional times the two of you brushed against or even bumped into eachother. The thought of what he looks like naked has left you tossing and turning, giving you a restless mind as you tried to fall asleep, on many occasions.

Lately, James has made it no secret that he's interested in you, but you somehow are always able to pass off his advances, merely flirting back innocently. You wonder what James possibly sees in you, because you've seen the kinds of girls he flaunts around, and you are nowhere near that level. Truth of the matter is that Mr. Diamond has somehow crept his way into your heart, and you can admit that you're in love with him; but you've been hurt enough- always seemingly having bad luck when it comes to men.

This morning when Kendall called, asking if you wanted to hang out with everyone, you couldn't find one single reason to decline, so you gladly accepted, and here you are now. James and you have had a lot of fun riding the rides at Funland, eating ice cream, and playing numerous games; where James had won you the giant stuffed puppy that is all but dragging on the boardwalk as he walks along. James so thoughtfully has been carrying it for you, and in his other hand, he clutches a caramel apple topped with peanuts that he's currently eating.

As you pointed out just a moment ago, it seems like the time has passed by too quickly and you aren't ready for the night to end just yet. As if James could read your thoughts, he asks, "You wanna come to my place and watch a movie?"

You take a moment to think it over, and see no problem with it, seeing as how James has now become your only ride home. "Yeah, sure", you reply. The night is young with your heart aflutter at seeing a different, much softer side to this man walking beside you, than the usual arrogant, chauvinistict pig-headed James you're used to seeing at work.

...

Twenty minutes later you and James are sitting side by side on his couch, watching previews before the movie you both decided on starts. This is your first time alone with the grown up James Diamond, and to be honest you really hadn't expected him to be this funny and nice, or for conversation to flow so freely between the two of you, but you're very much enjoying yourself. The lights are off and the movie begins, both of you quieting down to watch it.

Some time goes by and you start to relax, somehow you and James end up laying on the couch. Your head is resting on his arm that dangles off the couch, the both of you laying on your sides, your back pressed against his chest. His arm is draped over your side, but you don't mind, and the scent of his musky cologne fills your nostrils. Suddenly you hear a vibration and realize it's James's phone when he reaches into his pocket to remove it and answer it. You turn back to the t.v., content to stay in place. "Hello?", you hear him say. A few seconds pass and he responds to whoever is on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'm kinda busy now. I'll call you tomorrow." You hear him end the call and apparently drop his phone. It slides down the front of you and lands on the floor. As you try to pick it up, James makes his own attempt to reach over you and retrieve it, his longer arm getting to it first. His hand closes around the device and he utters a "sorry" close to your ear.

You turn to tell him it's okay but his face is only a few inches away from yours. Even in the dark, you can feel him staring intently at you, and you stare back, hypnotized by the way his head is slowly moving down to yours. He stops when his nose touches yours, and uncertainty is in his voice when he says, "I'm going to kiss you." You lick your lips in anticipation knowing that you won't halt his efforts. His mouth meets yours and he presses his lips to yours. It's soft at first, quickly growing heated as he slips his tongue between your lips, and inside to probe your mouth. Once he's had his fill of that, his mouth moves down your jawbone, then down your neck, and to your chest.

Your brain is screaming for you to push him away, to tell him to stop, but your body protests; it just feels too damn good and you shift yourself onto your back. It's been a while since you've been intimate with anyone, and you need this. Your breaths speed up as he holds himself up with one arm, and he dips his tongue inside your shirt to caress the soft skin of your breasts. With his other hand, James uses his fingertips to ghost down your side, coming to a halt at your hips. You're lost in another world when his tongue flicks over your nipple, and his fingers dance across the waistband of your shorts.

His fingers begin fumbling with the button of your shorts, and your heart is telling you not to go any further. Quite reluctantly, you push at either side of James's head with your hands until he's kneeling over you quiet awkwardly on the couch. "What's wrong?", he asks.

You scoot all the way to the arm of the couch. "I just don't think we should be doing this."

"Why not?", he questions you.

"I-I just. Nothing. I'm just ready to go home", you answer frustratedly.

"But I thought you were enjoying it. You definitely seemed to be." You just bite your lip, not really sure of what to say, when James rests his hand on your hip. He leans over you, not enough that you feel threatened, but enough that it almost seems dangerous. "I know you want me. It's easy to read in your expression and your body."

"No, James", you lie and attempt to sit up, but your arms won't comply with the way every nerve in your body is standing on edge. As if he knows this, James smirks at you. You take a deep breath and begin to try to explain yourself. "Come on James, I've heard what all the ladies say about you."

The man in question raises an eyebrow. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You take a different girl home every night, and rumor is that you're the best around." Saying the words out loud pierce you with a sharp pang of jealousy.

Almost as soon as the words are out of your mouth, James chuckles darkly and his thumb runs back and forth over your hipbone. "Sweetie, the second part of that isn't a rumor, it's the cold hard truth." You should be appalled by his arrogance, but desire courses through your veins. The movement of his finger is making it hard for you to maintain your composure and you can't think of one single thing to say. James uses this to his advantage. "So tell me something then, how long has it been since you've been touched by a man?"

"That's none of your business", you retort, anger beginning to creep in.

"Hmm, so it's been a while", James shrugs. "Why not spend the night with me?"

You clamp your lips together, trying to hold back the truth; and James relentlessly continues his charade, not giving up on what he wants. He leans further down so his face is only a foot away from yours, and his voice is husky as he speaks. "There's no greater joy to me than giving a woman pleasure. Let me do that for you."

You scoff. "Yeah that's flattering James, but I'm not one of those stupid bimbos who'll fall for your little tricks. I know you're the love 'em and leave 'em type, and to be completely honest, I have no interest in being just another notch on your bedpost."

"Then I guess we're in the same boat. One night wouldn't be anywhere near enough time for what I want with you. I know I'm coming across as some horndog, but I do really like you. It's just that you get me so hot and bothered that it brings the animal out in me. If only you knew how much of my day at work is spent thinking about you and all the ways I could get you off."

"James", you say.

"All I need is for you give me a yes or a no."

The look in his eyes is intense as he waits for your reply. You avert your gaze to the t.v. while you think it over. You don't know if he's trained to say these words or if he actually means them. All you can do is whisper, "I don't know", as you turn your head back in his direction. Seconds pass, and he cautiously starts lowering his head down to yours, waiting for a sign that you'll turn away. When you don't, his lips meet yours and he stops to linger for a few seconds, then James moves away to suck lightly and tug at your bottom lip before licking over it. His hand moves from your hip now inching up your abdomen, and you part your lips to let him inside, bringing one hand up to the back of his neck, and with the other you place over his hand and push it down between your legs.

James breaks the kiss and moves back, not missing a beat to unbutton your shorts and slide the zipper down. He tugs at the fabric, pulling it down to your knees and you lift yourself up so he can remove them. Once they're thrown to the side, James skims his hand across the front of your panties, making you gasp. "Spread your legs", he orders and you do as you're told. Moving your panty to the side, he runs a long, thick finger down your folds, until he comes in contact with your entrance. A growl escapes his chest, and he takes his bottom lip between his teeth. "You're so wet", he states and circles your entrance with his finger.

He's taking his time teasing you, until you grow impatient. "James, please", you plead with him, your voice higher than usual. You moan when his finger easily slides inside of you, and his attention is focused on your face now as he moves the digit in and out of you, eventually inserting another finger.

"So tight", he murmurs and crooks his fingers to rub against your g-spot. This earns him a loud moan and you arch your hips up to his hand, craving more contact. "You like it?", he asks.

"Mhmm", you close your eyes and grip onto the arm of the couch. James increases the speed of his fingers working you, and uses more firm pressure on your sweet spot. Your breaths are becoming shallow and rapid, and you grip onto his forearm and close your thighs tightly around his hand. James's movements stop and your eyes fly open, to reveal him once again close to you.

"Relax, babe", he coaxes you and nudges your thighs apart with a gentle push. He begins moving his fingers with the same rhythm all over again, bending down to suckle at your neck.

You can't think straight for the orgasm that is rapidly rising up. "Mmm", is all you're able to mutter. James's teeth close around your earlobe and tugs at it, before letting it go and capturing your lips with his. You're on the edge now, groaning "Yeah. Yes", against his lips.

His gruff voice at your ear telling you, "Let it go for me", combined with him rubbing you harder is all you need to push you over. Your walls spasm around his fingers as euphoria sweeps you away.

Despite what just happened, a fever spreads through your body and you are in need to take some clothes off. You pull your shirt off effortlessly and drop it to the carpet, then proceed to climb onto James's lap, placing your legs on either side of his hips. You press your body to his, desperate to feel every possible inch of him touching every possible inch of you. You grab onto the back of his head with force and slam your mouth onto his. You wrap your lips around James's tongue and suck at it before letting him take the lead. His tongue tangles with yours as your hands roam over his broad shoulders and down his arms. Your fingertips find their way to the hem of his shirt and you shift yourself so that you can lift his shirt up his torso. Your lips leave his to tear the fabric from over his head. As soon as it's removed, your eyes trail hungrily over his body. "Oh my gosh, this-This is pure...perfection", you exclaim.

"No doll, that would be you", James's lust filled eyes look over your upper body. Without warning, he slides one hand down your back pulling you tightly to him, the other fists into your hair, tipping your head back. James drags his tongue up your throat, ceasing to bite down onto your sensitive skin. Your fingers dig into his shoulders and you push your hips into his.

James takes a sharp intake of breath and his hands move down to cup your ass. He's glowering at you as he grunts, "Oh my God". One of your hands drops down between your bodies to touch his manhood through the thick denim.

"I want this", you almost whine, rubbing your hand up and down his erection. Grabbing your wrist, he tugs your hand away.

"Not just yet, darlin'", he warns and in one swift motion, stands up with you still on him. Your hands grip his shoulders, and you nip at the salty skin of his neck as he whisks you off to who knows where.

You are set down on a bed, and you shimmy back towards the pillows, watching with eager eyes as James takes his pants off. Before you know what's happened, James climbs across the mattress to you, unhooks your bra and takes it off, and has you laying on your back in five seconds flat. The feel of his hands on your bare breasts is almost too much to handle. He squeezes the flesh and pinches your nipples, causing you to buck up into him. His hard cock presses against your center, making you both hiss. "I'm ready now James. I need you inside of me", you beg.

"Almost", he says and shushes you by pecking your lips, then replacing his hands at your breasts with his mouth. Little noises are emitted from you as his hot mouth blazes a trail down your torso. Once he's reached your panties, he skips down to your folds, nipping you lightly through your panties.

"Ahhh", you call out and arch your back. "James please", you're getting frantic for a touch, a kiss, anything to your aching center.

He gives a small laugh, then submits to your demand by curling his fingers around the waistband of your panties and pulling them antagonizingly slow down your legs. You kick them off and brace yourself when you feel his hands go underneath your knees and push your legs apart. You hold your breath waiting for what's coming next when you see his face disappear between your outstretched legs. James takes a moment to lap at the wetness that has already collected around your core, making your breath come whooshing out. After that, a long lick from your entrance up to your sensitive clit has you lifting your hips up to his face. The wet heat of his flattened tongue draws various patterns over the bundle of nerves, hastily building the tension back up inside of your womb again. You thread your fingers in his hair and tug at the short, dark strands while James works you expertly, as if he's done this to you before. You're getting close again, this one coming harder than the one before. You wrap your shaky legs around his neck, trying to hold onto reality.

James stops, making you groan in disapproval. "Say my name", he asks and delivers a bite to your thigh, before grazing the tip of his tongue along your clit.

"James", you utter breathlessly as you jump slightly, his action sending an unexpected jolt of electicity through your entire body. Gripping your legs to hold you in place, James flicks his tongue faster and hums as he does so, making your head spin. Your feet fall down to his back, as you welcome the release that's just beyond your reach. "Faster", you command and he happily obliges. Your fingers now have a death grip on the bedsheets beside you, and you struggle to breathe when you're encompassed by the blinding light of euphoria.

When your orgasm subsides, you open your eyes to find James laying over you, no longer donning his boxers. "I finally have you right where I want you", he says and kisses you. His erection is lays hot and heavy on your thigh, and you know he's probably dying to get on with things, but you're selfish with your own need to explore his body.

"Not just yet", you whisper up to him. "On your back". A puzzled look crosses his face but gets the hint when you shove at his chest with your palms. James rolls over onto his back, and you push his legs apart so you can sit on your knees. As you look over the beast laid out before you, you can't decide if his mussed up hair or his wonderfully tanned body turns you on more at this point. Your eyes travel down his toned chest, to his perfectly chiseled abs, over the sprinkle of dark hairs decorating the area under his navel, to his groin. You gulp as you take in the sight of his cock; it's thick and long.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you", he winks and you take note of the amused look in his hazel eyes.

You've never seen one this big, and his comment embarrasses you. You turn away shyly and let your hands descend his muscular thighs, then back up again. Bending your knees, you lean down to run your hands over James's pecs. You're in awe with the way the hard muscles feel under your fingertips. You let them go lower, to trace the outline of each of his abs, and then to lightly scratch your nails over his happy trail. His sighs at the way you're touching him heighten your arousal, and you dare to wrap your hand around his cock. The skin is silky smooth, and he's so turned on you can feel the veins pulsing under your fingers. He groans and you move your hand up and down him. His fingertips move to massage your thighs as you look up to see his expression. A look of pleasure paints his face, his mouth is gaped open and his eyes are closed.

You continue with your work, inching yourself further down his body until your face is several inches from his cock. You bend down to circle the tip with your tongue. Apparently you have caught the and offguard, because his breath hitches in his throat and his thighs tense up. "No. Please don't", his voice is sharp. Confused, you sit straight up and give him a questioning look. "I just don't want to finish up that way. We'll save that for another time."

"But-", you try to protest, but you are flipped over onto your back before you can even blink. James is laying over you, holding himself up on his hands.

"I've been dying to get inside of you all night. The waiting game is over", he informs you.

"O-okay", you choke out, a bit nervous. As if he senses this, James moves your hair back out of your face and offers you a smile.

"It won't hurt, you'll see." You nod your head, and he brings his lips to yours gently, as he positions himself over you. You feel his cock at your entrance, and you wrap your arms around his neck. He rests his forehead against yours and speaks, "Now." He pushes his way inside of you, until it's not possible for him to go any further. The both of you moan; it feels so good it almost makes you want to cry. Your muscles are fully stretched, but it's nothing less than delightful. James stays still, waiting for you to get used to him, but you're only sated for all of five seconds before you're in a frenzy, needing more. You put your hands at his hips, urging him to move.

James pulls his hips back, then slides back into you again. He keeps the pace slow for a few strokes, then gradually gets faster and harder until his hips are slamming into yours, filling the room with sounds of skin slapping skin. Greedy need flows through your body, and your throat is dry, your voice is hoarse as you beg him, "Please don't stop."

James does the exact opposite of what you requested, he stops. You groan to inform him of your displeasure, but are quick to rethink it when he starts grinding himself in circles, filling you with delicious sensations as each full circle creates the perfect friction to your sweet spot. You wrap your legs around his waist and grip the soft flesh of his ass in your hands as cries of pleasure spill from your lips. It's not long before the tightness in your belly warns you of another impending orgasm.

"That's it baby, let me feel you come", James's deep voice urges you along, making your muscles clench around his cock.

You come unbelievably hard and long, chanting out James's name as it begins. "Oh fuck", you hear him exclaim, then he's thrusting back into you faster and harder than before, heightening your orgasm. Your arms and legs fall to the side as weakness washes over you.

When it's over, James's weight falls onto you, almost crushing your much smaller body. He's trembling and his breathing is unsteady, and his chest heaves against yours as he tries to regain his composure. He's still hard inside of you, he hasn't gotten off yet. "Sorry", he mutters into your neck.

"It's okay", you tell him and run your fingers through his damp hair. His body sticks together with yours from sweat and after a moment he rolls the both of you over so that you're on top of him. Beads of sweat run down his face, and you notice a pool of it gathered in his collarbone. You bend down to lap at it, to lick it off when his hands on your hips start moving you. You continue sucking at his skin, moving to his neck as you let James guide you up and down over his cock. He brings you down hard, ramming the head of it against your cervix. The sudden pain causes your teeth to clamp down onto his skin, and he winces, taking your head in his hands. He brings you to him for a hard, sloppy kiss, and you nibble at his lip before sitting up and placing your palms on his chest. You bounce on top of him, quickening the pace until his thumb is rubbing your clit, inching you towards more pleasure. You ride the man underneath you until the muscles in your thighs begin to burn and your movements slow down.

You can sense James is close to his own release with the way urgent way he lifts you off of him and positions you on your knees, doggy style. He gets behind you and presses his body to yours. His lips are at your ear, "This is it, babe." You nod in agreement, a shiver running down your spine at the way he sounds, he's almost breathless. But you know it's been a long night and he needs his own release. He bites down onto your shoulder, then pulls back, gripping your hips on his hand as he lines his cock up with your entrance.

James pushes into you with so much force that you would been sent sprawling onto your face, if his hands weren't holding you. James snaps his hips back again, and slams back into you with no mercy. There is no rhythm to his strokes, only one thing is on his mind as he relentlessly fucks you. Each thrust makes your head spin faster, turning the pain into pleasure, until you're lost in your own little world of ecstasy.

At long last, James is coming, filling you with his seed as he grunts in your ear. He pulls out of you and flops down onto his back, pulling you down with him. The both of you lay in silence, and you just start to relax when you hear the alarm on your phone going off from the living room. You shove his arm off your body and attempt to crawl out of his big bed but his arm comes around your waist, stopping you. "Hey", you half-shout, and turn your head in his direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Your response comes as, "Oh, well the alarm on my phone was going off so I was gonna go home and get ready for work". James laughs and shakes his head at you. Now it's your turn to question him. "What's so funny?"

"Today's Saturday. No work", he smiles.

"Well in that case, I'm going home to go to bed then."

"Why not stay here?"

"Because James, I'm not looking for a cameo lover." Reality hits at what you've spend the whole night doing, and your heart sinks into your chest.

"I don't want to be you cameo lover", his arm tightens around your waist and he rests his chin on your shoulder, the stubble lightly scratching your skin. "And I don't want you to have another lover. I want it to be you and me, having a normal relationship."

You arch your eyebrow up at him, unsure if you heard him correctly. "What?", you scoff.

"Well I told you earlier that I like you. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but...nevermind. You know what else I recall?"

"Umm what?", he asks.

You turn around in his arms. "You said you enjoy giving pleasure. So how about you give me some pleasure in the shower, Mr. Diamond?", you suggest and wiggle your eyebrows at him.


End file.
